Absolutely Story of a Girl
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Character POV Collection- Story 1- Absolutely  Story of a Girl    Derek Morgan POV  How can Derek watch his best friend suffer at home and work. He can see she's hurting and he needs to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**New updates on stories:  
****Where Are You- ****Done! Thanks to all of you who read it and please tell people about it if you liked it, so they'll read it! And please write reviews! I love to hear what people have to say and it helps me write better when there are people telling me what they liked and didn't…so yeah(:**

**Everybody Hurts Part 1-**** As you know… it's done! Tell your friends to read if you liked it! Please read Part 2! **

**Everybody Hurts Part 2-**** I know it's been a little dull…because it's not really going anywhere, but I promise it gets better! Thank you all for reading!**

**Character POV Collection ****– I lied! So much! And I apologize. My first story will still be from Morgan's POV and it will be using the song 'Absolutely" by Nine Days. However, the second story will not be 'True' by Ryan Cabera, and I'm sorry…it will not be Reid's POV. I want a really good one for him because I know how many people love him. My second story will be Hotch's POV using the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jump Suit Apparatus. That is my favorite song, by the way. If you haven't heard of the song that I use… I would love for you to listen to them before or while you read! My third story is gonna be Penelope Garcia's POV using the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Also my pairings have changed…and I apologize! Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss are NOT together. They are separate. Yes- Haley is dead, so Hotch is a single pringle, and he does have his son Jack. JJ and Will together is sort of to be determined…but Henry exists(: Finally as for Reid and an OC…we'll see!**

**Most of the ****Character POV Collection**** stories will be sort of sad/serious, but I promise, the Garcia POV one…will be pretty hilarious. I think you'll all enjoy it! So I'm going to stop talking now! This is chapter one of my first ****Character POV Collection**** called: Absolutely. Hope you enjoy.**

**This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her when she smiles.**

I looked at the paperwork on my desk. Stacks

"Will! This is falling apart!" The woman, named JJ, exclaimed sadly.

"And you're blaming it on me? Maybe this is your fault? Maybe it's not always my fault!" The man, her husband Will hollered back.

"_Mine_? How is it _my _fault!" JJ yelled angrily.

"You're _always_ working! You're never home to spend time with Henry and-" The beautiful slender, blonde woman, who's usually blue sparkling eyes, were filled with hurt and anger, cut her husband, a man with a broken southern accent, an average build, off.

"I love that boy! I come home as soon as I can! I tuck him in at night, hug him, kiss him, tell him I love him, I take him to the park on the weekend, I-" This time, she was cut off, but not by her husband.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you yelling?" A small, blonde little boy of two, asked his parents innocently. He was dragging his blanket along on the floor behind him with one and, and biting the thumb of his other hand. He rubbed his eyes with the biting hand, and yawned.

"Oh, Henry, honey, c'mon, let mommy take you back to bed," JJ said quietly. The little boy nodded and reached his hands up, signaling for his mother to pick him up. She did, and then she walked down the hall, carrying him to his bed. She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, baby," She whispered to him.

"I love you, too, mommy," He whispered innocently. Then he fell back asleep quickly. JJ tiptoed quietly out of the room and walked back into the kitchen.

"Will," Now she sounded almost desperate for the fighting to stop.

"JJ," He had stopped yelling. He sighed. He looked at the woman he had fallen in love with 3 years ago. Her eyes said it all.

"I'm going to bed," Will said and turned away from her and walked up the stairs. She heard him walk down the hall towards the guest room. She heard the door slam.

"Will!" She called after him, but the door was already shut. She sighed and shrank to the floor. She sat leaning against her house with her head in her hands, resting on her knees. Her phone buzzed- I had texted her.

**Derek Morgan: Hey, there, sweetheart. How are you? Haven't heard from you all day. **

She sighed and responded.

**Jennifer Jareau: I'm alright. How are you?**

** Derek Morgan: Are you lying to me?**

** Jennifer Jareau: No. I'm fine. I have to go.**

** Derek Morgan: Go do what?**

** Jennifer Jareau: Feed Henry.**

She immediately went to cancel the message but it had already been sent. It was 11:45pm. Why would she be feeding him now? That didn't even make sense.

**Derek Morgan: So now you're definitely lying. What's going on?**

** Jennifer Jareau: Derek- nothing is wrong.**

** Derek Morgan: Don't make me come down there. Or worse- don't make me get Penelope and Emily on your case.**

** Jennifer Jareau: I promise. I'm fine. I really have to go. Love you(: **

** Derek Morgan: Yeah. Love you, too, princess.**

(**Derek's POV officially 'starts')**

I stopped texting JJ. Something was obviously wrong. I could just tell. I decided to keep my suspicions on the down low. I'd see how she was tomorrow. I turned in for the night and went to bed, but had trouble sleeping all night because I was worried about my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this! Please write reviews! Thanks! And here's chapter 2 of my first POV Collection from Derek Morgan's POV.**

I walked into the BAU. It was 7am. Nice and early. I put my bag down and then walked into Garcia's office.

"Good morning, baby girl," I said.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff," Garcia retorted.

"Oh yeah?" I laughed, "Is JJ in yet?" I asked.

"Naw, haven't seen her yet, but if I do want me to tell her you were looking for her?" Garcia asked.

"No, don't worry about it. I was just wondering," I told her and left.

"Ok, bye, sugar," She said.

I walked to the coffee machine. Emily was pouring herself a cup.

"Want one?" She asked me.

"Sure," I replied. She poured me one, too.

"Here you go," She handed the cup to me.

"Thanks," I said.

There was silence.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" She asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I was fine…right? It wasn't me.

She put down her coffee. She looked right into my eyes, but it felt like she was looking into my soul.

"Derek," She said softly.

"It's not me," I confessed.

"Then who? What's going on?" Emily asked.

"I'm…not sure yet…but…" my voice trailed away. Should I tell Emily? She and JJ were good friends, but knowing Emily, she could go and try to kick Will's ass, because she would immediately blame it on him.

"Derek. C'mon," She said sweetly.

"Well-" I was cut off by JJ walking in.

"JJ?" Emily asked.

"Hi, guys," she said quietly and started walking up the stairs towards her office.

I put my coffee on the table and ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She turned around. I got a good look at her. Her eyes were blood shot and there were bags under eyes.

"JJ, you look like hell," I said.

"Yeah…well," JJ said quietly.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"Yeah and a pounding headache…so I'm just gonna go into my office and…" Her voice trailed away.

Emily walked up and signaled for me to leave so I did.

"Hangover?" Emily asked.

"No that's why you would have a headache. I don't excessively drink when I'm home with Henry. You know that," JJ said. There was snarkiness and irritation in her voice. She started walking a bit quicker towards her office she walked in and shut the door, but Emily caught it and walked in. She let it shut before she spoke again.

"Hey, JJ, what's going on? You and Will fighting again?" Emily asked in hushed tone.

"Em…please," JJ begged. Emily didn't want to see that.

"JJ, I'll stop…just promise me that if you need something…you'll call one of us? Derek's pretty worried," Emily said unwillingly.

"I will. I promise. Thanks, Em," JJ said softly. Emily nodded and started reluctantly towards the door. She turned one last time to look at JJ.

"Em. I'm fine," JJ said unconvincingly.

Emily nodded and left, shutting the door slowly behind her. When she looked up, she saw Derek, Reid, Rossi, Garcia and even Hotch staring at her.

"What?" She asked pretending nothing had happened. She picked up her coffee. She didn't really want to tell them about the conversation she had just had with JJ.

"What were you two talking about?" Hotch asked. They all needed to know what was wrong.

"Uhmm…normal things," Emily lied.

"Like what?" Reid asked.

"Tampons," Emily lied perfectly. She had said it with such a straight face. Then she sipped her coffee and went to her small desk. Garcia stifled a laugh, Hotch rubbed his forehead, Rossi looked at Reid, who was slightly grossed out, and I walked over to Emily.

"Emily, what the hell is going on with her?" I asked.

"I think she and Will might be fighting…again," Emily told me in a hushed tone.

"Aw, hell no. I'll go kick his-" She cut me off.

"Morgan! You're not gonna go kick anyone yet. I don't know for sure," She said.

"Jesus, Emily," I said in a quieter voice, "I don't want to sit here doing nothing while she's getting hurt."

"Derek, I don't either. He's not abusing her. I know that. JJ's strong…and she'll do the right thing for herself and for Henry," Emily said.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered under my breath. I popped two asprins in my mouth.

"Guys we have a case," JJ called, and we all followed her into the room. This would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: FYI: SORRY THIS IS SO LONG! THERE IS MORE OF THE STORY BELOW ALL THIS. I'D LOVE IT IF YOU COULD READ THIS THOUGH. IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU SKIP IT, THOUGH .Lots of love to those who are reading:) If you are liking ****Absolutely,**** than hopefully you'll like my other Character POV Stories. Thought it might interest you in the other ones that I will be starting soon. So officially here they are with a VERY brief description. I'd love it if you could listen to the song before you read/ while you read. It sets the mood;)**

**Derek Morgan's POV- Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days **You guys know what that's about…since you're reading it(:

**Aaron Hotchner's POV- Your Guardian Angel by Red Jump Suit Apparatus** When the team comes back from a week off, an agent is acting strange. Hotch decides it's up to him to figure out what happened to the agent over the week. while juggling a case. When the BAU's plan goes wrong during a case, the agent risks her life to save a family. What will Hotch do to protect this agent?

**Penelope Garcia's POV- My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson **Garcia and Morgan get into a fight. They each feel hurt and confused. Who will they turn to for help? How bad will it get? Will it be so bad that one of them decides to leave the team? Find out when you read: **My Life Would Suck Without You ***wow that closing sentence was pretty cliche!

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau's POV- Extraordinary Girl by Green Day** JJ's best friend is in trouble and hurting, and she needs to find out how to make her feel better before things get too bad.

**David Rossi's POV- Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k) **Rossi has stayed close to this agent. She's stubborn, but tough, and he knows if he doesn't watch out for her, she can get hurt. He knows that she'll hide it from everyone, which will make it worse from her. What can he do to help her?

**Emily Prentiss' POV- My Side of the Story by Hodges **Emily reminisces on her past and must reveal secrets to the team she never thought she would have to in order to protect them. Will the guilt, the lies, and the secrets be enough to tear this strong willed agent apart?

**Spencer Reid's POV- **To be determined soon! I need ideas though. So if you have any, please send me a messages! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, (EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A WHOLE CHAPTER IN ITSELF.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way, but you never seem to run out of things to say. **

"New York City. Danielle Jacobs, 24, Elizabeth Walters, 25, Tara Anthony, 24. They were all found next in a dumpster a block from their apartments with a broken chain laid on their feet and a note," JJ explained as she scrolled through the pictures.

"How were they killed? There's no blood or visible wounds," Emily commented.

"They were injected, but the doctor doing the autopsy said that there was no trace of any poisons entering the body," JJ began, "The only way the knew was that their shoes were untied and when they took off the shoes and socks of the woman, they found one small hole, from a needle, in between the first two toes on the right foot. Once they were knocked out, they were stabbed repeatedly," JJ said flipping to a picture of one of the woman with her shirt lifted up so the stab wounds were visible.

"So this unsub stabs them, cleans the body, brushes the hair, reapplies the makeup, puts new clothes on them, but then throws them near a dumpster, as if they were trash?" I asked. "Why?"

"And what's with the chain?" Emily asked.

"Alright, wheel's up in thirty," Hotch announced suddenly. The agents around him looked confused. They hadn't finished discussing.

"Hotch?" I asked. I didn't usually question him, but it was a little weird that he had interrupted us while we were brainstorming. He never did that.

"These woman were all dead for two days. They were killed the 1st day, and found the second day. There's exactly one week between each murder, and because it's been almost four days since the last body was found, we have 36 hours. We don't have that much time," Hotch said irritably, and then walked out the door. Emily looked at me and shrugged, giving me the 'don't worry about it' face. Reid followed Rossi out and JJ walked hastily past Emily and me, avoiding eye contact.

"Morgan, do you know what's up with her?" Emily asked.

I shook my head no, "We need to find out though. She's not herself," I said.

"They're fighting, but it's not just that they're fighting that's bugging her. It's gotta be what they're fighting about," Emily said.

"We shouldn't bug her and pry right now, we have to focus," I told her.

"Derek, how can you focus…how can _she_ focus, when this is going on?" Emily asked. I didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her when she smiles.**

We got onto the jet. I sat next to Emily, across from Reid and JJ. Rossi sat on the couch and Hotch sat on the other side of us. JJ sat in the aisle seat. She looked uncomfortable sitting with us. She was looking down at the case file. Hotch looked at me with a questioning face. I shrugged.

"Morgan, can I speak with you privately?" Hotch asked. I sighed and stood up. We walked to the back of the plane and heard Reid start talking to JJ.

"Wait, you said there were notes? What did they say?" Reid asked quickly.

"The note next to Danielle Jacobs foot said: Oh, what, whose,O'er, And, Gave, O, O'er," JJ started. Reid pulled out a pen and started writing.

"Derek, what's going on with JJ. She seems to be avoiding you and Prentiss. Is there something I should know?" Hotch asked me in a hused tone.

"Hotch, as soon as I know, you'll know, but since JJ won't tell me, well…" I stopped talking. I figured he understood.

"Alright. Keep an eye on her, please," He said. I nodded and we sat down.

"What…?" Prentiss asked me quietly, but then understood when I subtly eyed JJ. She nodded and went back to her file.

"JJ, were there notes on all the bodies?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. The next note on Elizabeth's body said: Say, so, broad, the, the, proof, say, does, the," JJ said.

"And then on Tara's?" Emily asked. JJ shifted uncomfortably when Emily spoke, but then replied, "Can, proudly, stripes, ramparts, rocket's, through, does, land…" JJ's voice trailed away.

The team all sat pondering the words. Reid was scribbling furiously. Finally after a few minutes he looked up.

"It's the national anthem…" Reid murmured.

"What? Reid?" Prentiss asked. She looked at the genius.

"Look, if you put the words in lines by phrases, it's the first word from every line in the first note, the second word from every line in the second note, and so on," Reid explained.

"Okay, so if we have a patriotic unsub-" I began.

"Or someone who is anti patriotic," Hotch added.

"Well add the chains into this…what do chains have to do with patriotism?" Rossi asked.

There was silence.

Then JJ said, "Guys we're landing in a couple of minutes."

Prentiss put Garcia on via laptop.

"Garcia, can you pull up a picture of the statue of liberty?" She asked.

"One second, my darling!" Garcia exclaimed and in indeed one second it was up.

"Chains." SHe said pointing to the feet of Lady Liberty.

Rossi smiled at Emily's intelligence.

JJ picked up her purse quietly. She pulled out a bottle of pills and popped to into her mouth. I looked at her, without saying anything. She immediately felt my eyes on her.

"Asprin," she said irritated. I nodded. Hotch had had enough of this. The plane landed and everyone except for Hotch and JJ had exited. I looked back at Hotch who motioned for me to go.

"JJ," Hotch said as she grabbed a file off the table.

"Yeah, Hotch?" She asked.

"What's going on? I want the truth now," He commanded.

"Hotch, I don't want my personal life interfering with everyone and everything at work. Anything outside of work, _I_ will deal with. Anything here, feel free to join in," She said as politely as possible.

"Obviously whatever is going on with you in your personal life is interfering with work. You are avoiding eye contact with everyone, and avoiding Emily and Derek all together! If what's going on can't be dealt with right now, I'm going to have to ask you to sit this case out," Hotch said.

"Hotch…" JJ begged.

"JJ." Hotch said. He did not begged, he demanded.

"Fine. Will and I are fighting. There! I said it. He said I'm not a good parent. _Everything_ that I do is for Henry. Absolutely everything. So you can see why I might be a little upset about this," JJ said angrily. One tear fell from her eye, and then she would not let another one come.

Hotch, who never had a problem with words, struggled to find the right ones to say. JJ usually was the most organized, most put together, and most sane person on the team. When everyone else's personal and work lives were going to hell, JJ was on top of everything making everything easier for them.

"Uh, JJ…" He began slowly, "I'm sorry I pried. I didn't mean to upset you," Hotch tried. He was going to have to smooth it over. He was still trying to think of what to say to her.

"No, Hotch. I'm sorry. This shouldn't be affecting my work. And I shouldn't have gotten angry. I really didn't want to make this a big deal, but I guess I did a bad job on that…" JJ said giving a nervous laugh.

" Will you be alright now?" Hotch asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, thank you," JJ said nodding. Hotch wasn't sure if she was lying. He was a profiler, damnit. He knew he should have been able to tell, but from the way she said it, and was acting, he couldn't. Or maybe she wasn't lying.

She gave a weak smile to Hotch, and then walked off the jet and onto the runway. I was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped, looking into my eyes for only a short moment. Then she shook her head. As I was about to speak, she cut me off.

"Derek, not here. Not right now. Not after what just happened." And that was it. She brushed by me quickly and caught up with the others, who were looking at her confused. They also felt so badly for her. I knew they did. I had to get through to her. I just didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay so I'm not gonna write too much about the case. I'm going to focus on JJ and Derek more. It's really just cuz I'm not good at writing out cases:) It really wasn't too interesting anyway. I was just trying to make it twisted like a really delusional killer. BUut anyways…so yeah. Enjoy.**

I walked slowly up ahead. Prentiss was waiting for me.

"Emily, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm gonna beat his ass," She muttered.

"Hey…hey…they're a couple and they're fighting. We can't do anything about that. We have to let it-" She cut me off.

"Don't tell me you believe in that bull, Derek. I know you don't!" She exclaimed.

"You're right. I don't, but what else are we going to do, Emily?" I asked.

"We…we have to…we have to do something, Derek," Emily said on the verge of tearing up.

"Emily…what do we do…when there's no where else to go…nothing else to say…when we don't know what to do?" I said hopelessly. She looked at me. She knew I was right.

"Focus on the case…deal with it when we get back?" EMily suggested and walked ahead of me. I followed close behind.

"Derek, Garcia found our unsub. Walter Moore. 152 Chestnut Road, Hotch, Reid and Rossi are on their way," JJ said after a long day of chasing around the unsub and profiling.

"Got it, thanks Jayje," I said and hung up.

"C'mon, Prentiss, we got him," I told Emily. We climbed in to the car and drove speedily with the siren on to the house. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and the police were just getting there.

"Morgan, you and Prentiss take the front, Rossi, JJ, and Reid take the back, and Charles and I will go to the side, i think I saw a door," Hotch delegated. We ran through the house, exchanging 'clears' throughout.

"Derek," Prentiss squealed to me. She had walked down the hall a couple of minutes ago.

"Emily?" I called trying to find her. Then I turned a corner and saw her. The man had a knife to her throat and her gun was no where to be found.

"I'll kill her," The unsub threatened.

"Walter, drop the knife!" I yelled pointing the gun at him. I had the shot if I needed to. Emily was strong. She was not scared, she was not whimpering. She was just pissed. She couldn't get out of his grip. She felt the cold metal on her neck. I saw Walter press it into her throat lightly. Blood trickled. Very little, but it was still blood.

"Dammit! Drop the knife, Walter!" I yelled again.

"I'll cut her throat, Agent! Is that what you want! You want to see this bitch bleedout? Cause I'll make it happen!" He yelled. Then JJ ran down the hall and stood right next to me with the gun.

"Drop it or I'll shoot," JJ threatened.

"Not before I do this," Walter yelled and right as he drew his arm back to cut, JJ shot him right in the forehead. Walter pulled his arm back with the knife. It cut into Emily's arm as he fell to the ground. As soon as Walter was shot his release on Emily loosened enough for her to get free. She fell to the ground a few feet in front of us.

"Dammit," She muttered, putting pressure on her arm.

"Aww, Jesus, Em," JJ said rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She assured JJ as I rushed to the unsub and made sure he was dead. Rossi, Reid, Hotch and Detective Charles were standing there behind us.

"You okay?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Uh huh," She said. She was in pain but she wasn't gonna show it.

"Medic's outside," Rossi said.

"C'mon, I'll take you," JJ said helping Emily up and bringing her to the ambulance outside.

"Emily," JJ said.

"Yeah, Jayje?" Emily asked.

"I'm so sorry. How I've been acting," JJ apologized as the medics wrapped her arm and clean the cut on her neck.

"JJ-" Emily began.

"No. I was awful…he could have killed you," JJ said and she couldn't hide the concern in her voice. Her voice quivered as she said killed.

"But he didn't. You saved me…thank you," Emily said softly.

"You were right. Will and I are fighting. He said that I wasn't a good enough parent to Henry. I work too much," JJ began with a slight quiver in her voice, usually followed by tears.

"No, honey, he's wrong. You are such a good parent-" She cut Emily off.

"Em, he's right. I'm never there…I'm always here… I love this job…but I love Henry and Will more…I think I need to…quit," She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"JJ, please. Think about this. Talk..talk to Derek," Emily said.

"No, Em, I can't…I," JJ said at a loss of words.

"JJ. Talk to him. He's like your brother," Emily said.

"Okay. Okay…I will, but first make sure you're-" Emily cut her off.

"No. Jayje, hon, I'm fine, It's a little scratch on my arm and throat. It's fine," Emily told her.

"Emily, he sliced your arm with a knife!" JJ exclaimed.

"JJ. I'm fine. I'm with them," Emily said pointing to Hotch and Rossi and Reid who were walking out now.

"Alright. Alright," JJ said and walked in to find me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek," She called to me. I was staring at the wall, with all the pictures of american flags being burned, articles about presidential assignations, frames around articles aboutt 9/11. It was too much.

"Hey," I said to JJ. She walked up and stood so close to me.

"I love you. You're my best friend. I shouldn't be giving you this kind of shit," JJ said, "You were just concerned for me. I appreciate that. Will and I are fighting. I need to spend more time with Henry, but I need to make this job work and my relationship with Will work. But I don't know how," JJ said tearing up.

"JJ. I love you, too. You're the white, blonde sister I never had," I said laughing. She laughed too. "I'm sorry you and Will are fighting. You need to talk to him about this all. He should have said you were a bad parent. That's bull shit. Henry loves you and you damn well better believe that," Derek said.

"I….i have to talk to him," JJ said.

"Good. Do that. And baby, remember," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, "I will always, _always_, no matter what, love you, with all my heart," I said. I kissed her forehead and then walked away to go speak with Hotch. JJ smiled and ran her hand through her hair. Then her phone rang.

"Agent Jareau," SHe answered.

"JJ," A man with a thick cajun accent said.

"Will? What's going on? Is something wrong? Is Henry hurt?" JJ asked overwhelmed with worry. Will rarely called her when she was on a case. He usually let her call him when they weren't doing anything.

"No, no, Henry's fine. It's…it's us," He said.

"Will, please, not right now. I don't want to fight. I have to get back on a plane with the team. I don't want to be stressed out by this now," JJ explained.

"No, no JJ. It's not something to fight about. I was wrong. I was an asshole. I'm so sorry about what I said. I was pissed and stressed and I was talking out my ass. I was so stupid and I love you so much," Will explained.

"Will," JJ said softly.

"Please, JJ. Come home and we'll talk about this more. I don't want to fight with you. I love you so much. I want to be that happy family again," Will begged.

"I love you. So much, Will. I want that, too! I don't want to fight. I love Henry so much. I would do anything for him!" JJ explained, tears starting to flow.

"JJ, I know, I know. I don't know why…i don't know how I could have said such an awful thing! I love you and I'm so sorry," He said apologizing so much. It sounded so true and sincere.

"I love you, too, WIll," JJ said wiping the tears away.

"You come home safely. I'll see you when you get home. I'll pick you up at the BAU….10pm?" Will asked.

"Yeah. 10…" JJ said smiling.

"Alright, I love you so much, baby," Will said.

"I Love you too," JJ said and hung up. She was smiling broadly. She walked back over to the ambulance where they EMT was finishing up with Emily. Reid was talking to Rossi and Hotch.

"JJ!" Reid exclaimed.

"Hi, Spence," JJ said smiling.

"Good to see you back to your normal self," Rossi said grinning.

"It's good to be back," JJ said laughing.

"It's all good?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. It's all good," JJ promised. Emily hopped out of the ambulance.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Fine," Emily said brushing off the worries of her team.

"Alright. Let's go home, then!" Reid exclaimed. Reid, Rossi and Hotch started walking towards the SUVS.

"Em, you're so strong…I'm really…I'm just…I'm proud to say that you're my friend," JJ told her.

"JJ, you're just as strong. And I'm so proud to call you my friend," Emily said hugging JJ. They walked to the car together.


	7. Chapter 7

We sat on the jet. JJ had her head on my shoulder and she was asleep. Prentiss was sitting across from us. I took out my head phones. Emily smiled at the sight of JJ asleep on my shoulder.

"You're a good friend," Emily said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"C'mon, don't be so full of yourself. You know you are," Emily said laughing.

"Yeah. You're right," I said winking at her. SHe laughed and went back to her book. I put my head phones back in and gently stroked JJ's head.

We landed shortly after that.

"JJ, we're here," I whispered softly, shaking her gently.

"Hmm?" She mumbled softly. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"C'mon, hon," Emily said quietly to JJ. JJ stood up, stretched again and then grabbed her bag.

"Bye, Jayje, I'll see you later. Get some rest," I said hugging JJ tightly. I knew Will was picking her up and I wanted them to have as much time as possible. I walked off the jet and into the BAU. I'd let the girls walk back together.

"Ready?" Emily asked. JJ sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yes," JJ said smiling. They walked off together.

They walked into the bull pen where I was collecting my things. Emily collected her things as well. Garcia ran out when she saw JJ. She ran right past me.

"Hi to you too," I said laughing.

"Derek, I love you but I'm going to see this kitten first! Then I'll get to the fox!" Garcia said hugging JJ tightly.

"Oh good," She said when JJ hugged back, "You're okay!"

"Yes, Garcia. I'm okay," JJ laughed.

"You okay?" Garcia asked pointing to Emily's bandages on her neck and stitches and bandage on her arm.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Emily said shielding the sympathy.

"Alright, good. I need to go to my office and get my things! I will see you lovely people later. Get some rest!" Garcia exclaimed. She spanked me as she walked by to her office. I walked up the stairs and by Hotch's office. I stopped when I heard a then elevator door ding. Will walked out holding Henry. Emily came over and picked up Henry from Will. Then Will and JJ ran to each other an embraced. He kissed her and she kissed back passionately.

"JJ, I'm so sorry. I love you so much!" Will exclaimed and kissed her more.

"I love you soo much too!" JJ said. JJ then walked over to Emily who was rocking Henry back and forth. Emily gave her the baby.

"Hey, baby, Mommy missed you so much!" JJ said kissing and hugging Henry.

"Mommy, I wuv you," Henry said. Will hugged Henry and JJ together.

"Bye, Emily, get some rest," JJ said to Emily.

"Bye, Jayje, Bye Will, Bye Henry," Emily said smiling.

"Bye, Emily," Will said kindly.

"By auntie Emmy," Henry said sweetly.

"Bye, honey," Emily said softly.

I watched as the happy family walked out together. I didn't know if I had helped her or not, but all I cared about was that for now, JJ would be okay. Emily smiled when she saw me watching them. She nodded and then walked out toward Garcia's office. JJ waved to me as the elevator door was closing and i waved back. The elevator went down. Today was a win in more than one way. We had found the unsub, saved 2 lives, the hostage and Emily, and JJ was happy again.

"Job well done, Derek Morgan," I said to myself quietly. I walked out the door and drove home. I was done for the day.


End file.
